


The Fatherhood Chronicles - In the Quiet of the Night

by Aragarna



Series: The Fatherhood Chronicles [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep isn't always easy to find. Luckily, they have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fatherhood Chronicles - In the Quiet of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Peter's journey through fatherhood. Many thanks to [](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/profile)[kanarek13](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/) for the cheerleading and beta. :) This fic reuses a ficlet originally written for the Prompfest, for the prompt dedication.

Peter was lying awake in his bed when he heard Neal start crying. Elizabeth stirred slightly by his side, but Peter gave her a quick kiss and slid out of the bed.

“I’ve got this,” he whispered.

“Good,” El mumbled in a sleepy voice before snuggling under the covers and going back to sleep.

At least one in the family didn’t have trouble sleeping.

Peter walked to his son’s bedroom. He delicately pushed the door and groped for the night light that cast a soft blue light in the room. Neal was wriggling in his swaddler, crying his head off.

“Shhh,” Peter whispered as he bent over the crib and took his son in his arms. “It’s okay, kiddo. It’s just a bad dream. Dad’s here now.”

He rocked Neal gently, holding him close to his chest, and the cries subsided gradually.

 “There, there, it’s okay,” he said again, settling in the armchair in the corner of the room. “You like when daddy’s holding you, don’t you? It’s more comfortable than the crib, huh?”

The sound of his voice seemed to calm his son, so Peter continued his little rambling. It wasn’t long until Neal stopped crying completely.

“Your mom would say I shouldn’t let you sleep too much in my arms, otherwise you’ll never sleep in your bed. I know, right? It’s easy for her to say that, even though she loves tugging against my chest too. So why couldn’t you? But don’t worry, kiddo. She’s sound asleep, so we can do whatever we want. It’s our little secret.”

The truth was, Peter liked holding his son in his arms. He had been longing for a kid for a long time. It had taken longer than they expected, which had probably been for the best, considering how hectic his life had been in the past few years. But he hadn’t really understood the blessing being a father was until he held his son in his arms for the first time. There was something about bringing a new being to this world, taking care of him, watching him grow and change, holding his hand as he discovered the world. This little bundle of barely 15 pounds was bringing a new level of joy that Peter had never experienced before.

Of course, Peter wouldn't lie about it, the actual practical aspects of raising a baby certainly didn't come all naturally to him. Unlike El, who seemed to always know what to do, when and how to do it.

But Peter was not one to do anything half way. His entire life, whatever he decided to do, he dedicated his entire being to it. Be it a gift for his Mum on Mother’s Day, a science project, a baseball game or catching a criminal. His marriage, of course, too. Making Elizabeth happy was always a dedication of every day, every instant.

So, it was all natural that Peter threw himself into his new role, probably the most important of them all: Dad.  And he compensated his lack of instinct by a thorough apprenticeship. He read books, studied Elizabeth's every moves, had lengthy conversations with Diana about formulas and baby food jars, listened to his mother’s advice (less so his father’s, who seemed to enjoy watching his son struggling with a hungry baby a little too much).

With motivation and love, Peter quickly mastered this new role. Changing diapers, dressing a wriggling toddler, warming a baby’s bottle to the exact right temperature, reading case reports while keeping his eyes on him, he could do it all. He was even able to talk Babese, babbling and twittering and wouldn’t even feel awkward about it.

But the one thing that Peter loved the most was simply comforting his little Neal, in the quiet of the night, until he’d stop crying and go back to sleep. Then, he’d just watch him sleep, of that peaceful sleep babies have when they are safe in their parents’ arms.

And finally, comforted and peaceful, with his son against his chest, Peter would fall asleep too.

 

To be continued...


End file.
